


You're The One I Choose

by theauthenticme



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 3x16 spoilers, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, F/F, Lesbians, Love, Riverdale, Toni Topaz Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 17:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthenticme/pseuds/theauthenticme
Summary: Post 3x16 one shot. Spoilers within. Choni talk after the musical.





	You're The One I Choose

I simply had to write something after the episode tonight. To say the past week has been a bit of an emotional rollercoaster in the land of Choni would be an understatement. If you haven't seen the episode, WATCH IT. All song lyrics (in bold) are from the track 'Seventeen' from Heathers the musical. 

 **_...._ **  
**_I know we're damaged, badly damaged, but your love's too good to lose. Hold me tighter, even closer.._ **

"T.T?" Cheryl asked, her voice floating into the darkness.

"Are you okay?" Toni rolled onto her side to face Cheryl in the darkness.

"Mhmm" Cheryl mumbled, her voice thick as tears threatened to fall.

"What's wrong babe?" Toni cupped her cheek, brushing away a few stray tears with her thumb.

"I treated you so horribly" Cheryl's lip wobbled as more tears filled her eyes. "The things I said to you..I was so mean.."

"It's okay" Toni whispered, leaning close to kiss her cheek. "You were hurting, you lashed out. I know things were different in your family.."

"But.." Cheryl protested before Toni put a gentle finger on her lips.

"No buts. It's really okay. I love you and you love me and that's all that matters. We can let the rest go."

"You're not mad with me? You're not gonna hate me for it later?"

"No..of course I'm not Cher. I promise.." she wished she could take away all Cheryl's misconceptions and intrenched ideas about what love was meant to be like.

Toni laced their fingers together and squeezed gently. "I'm going to help you see that love doesn't have to be like that. Our love is not like that.."

"I love you so much TT. More than I thought it was ever possible to love anyone. You make me feel safe and warm and loved like I've never felt before. I guess when we were fighting I just..I was so scared to lose that, to lose you, that I acted like a fool and ended up losing you anyway."

"But you haven't lost me. I'm _right_ here and I'm staying okay? We had a temporary break up but that's over now".

She knew the emotional hurt ran deep with Cheryl and was about so much more than just their temporary break up but she would spend as long as it took showing Cheryl that she was loved.

"Okay" she whispered, wiping her eyes.

"I never stopped loving you. How could I when you're _you_. You're sensational babe. You always have been and always will be. It's me and you forever.."

**_You're the one I choose._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Would loce to know what you thought in the comments. Would also love to talk about Choni in general with fellow fans so leave a comment or message me on tumblr. 
> 
> Keep sending me in your Choni prompts on my tumblr (theauthenticme2019).


End file.
